Amnesiac
by puxa10
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr has always hated his existence. Before he's sent to Azkaban though, he gets an unexpected pink and yellow human visitor that says that his dreams just might be reality. I suck at summaries but read inside for a better story. Read and review please.


Er...I do have a reason why I'm doing a cross over and not a normal snippet or anything else. It's because my muse likes to have random things to think about during work cause otherwise we'd go crazy in that quiet place. But I promise the continuation of the snippets is a definite as well as SWLA as I promised a rewrite. Speaking of, I may have to not write some episodes, but for little shots here and there because of paradoxes and they're always a mess to pick up.

This was born thanks to the fan fic: _Is this what you do (when I leave you alone)? _By: Haely Potter

This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about _**EVER**_ I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr, and _Merlin_ did he detest that name. Being called after his father had been bad enough, but then he had been forced to be the perfect son. Daddy's little golden child who would be the future of the Ministry of Magic after his father passed on...that was until he had met Lord Voldemort. Course, the man had a different name sixteen years ago. But he detested the name as only Barty could sympathize and understand. But his Lord's father had been muggle, making Voldemort even more enraged, especially after he found out that he was the heir of Slytherin after binding with the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. It was there, that a ghost...figment of his imagination? Began to plague him. It hadn't been much sixteen years ago. She would only show up in his dreams, faint and barely there. Then he began to dream of fantastical adventures, and being in the Wizarding world as he was born and raised in, and not some wayward backward ape village, he knew for a fact that dreams were very hardly just a _dream_. It felt all too real those dreams. The antagonizing fear. The overwhelming jealousy when a new male face would be next to the girl who he dreamed about. It wasn't normal for a boy to dream of a woman like her, especially with such an already tainted soul as he had, he was certain. But he discarded them. Until recently when those weird thoughts began to become even weirder just this year alone. And being thirty-seven, he was almost _positive_ that he didn't deserve the dreams of the girl. Who had to be no more than twenty in his fragmented mind. Even that was wrong, and he had done many a sinful things in the past sixteen years. He had even that year bought and began to wear every day a leather jacket as if to hold the wonder and the peace he felt in the dreams, even as most of them had turned to nightmares when the girl he dreamed of would look at him with her warm hazel eyes, as this was the year she became to be more corporeal, looked at him with disgust or even worse in fear rather than the full faith that he saw every time he had looked into those eyes. But back to the present, where he was being held in a chair by Severus and Albus, grinning manically even as they gave him the truth serum...which didn't have any affect on him, but would still play to their game.

"What is your name?" Severus asked.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Barty answered.

"Where is Mad Eye Moody?" Albus asked, and this time Barty looked to the chest, and they opened it to reveal the ex-auror inside the chest that was bigger on the inside than it had looked previously. Hmm. Another weird way for him to speak. He was beginning to believe he was this grand character he made in his head called _The Doctor_ a grand frightening and awe-inspiring man who was the last of his species, traveling in a blue box, alone after a grand and horrible war that was forever happening, and never happening at the same time. He feared more than anything else, the girl who haunted his dreams eyes to be filled with fear when looking at him. Even more than Dimentors which was his current fate at the moment. He looked at Harry's arm and licked his dry lips a habit he seemed to be in even when his hands itched to mess his hair up.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said motioning with his arm, Albus gently taking Harry's arm and showing it to Barty he showed the dark mark tattoo he had gotten it all black and filled. "You know what this means right? He's returned." He said with glee that his master had come back.  
"Send this mad man to Azkaban." Albus said as Severus took Barty's arm.

"I'll be welcomed as a hero!" Barty exclaimed.

"I have no taste for heroes." Albus shot back when the door slammed open revealing a blonde girl with hazel eyes dressed in jeans, a pink tee shirt and a baggy black sweat jacket and was looking straight at Barty, and he could almost swear that his hearts -again with the odd thoughts- beat a quicker rhythm than before as he took her in. She can't exist, she **_CAN'T!_** He wouldn't be able to handle it if this girl who had so adored _her _"Doctor" for her to turn away from him. Not after knowing just how deeply the man had fallen for this girl.

"I can't believe it...I finally found ya." She said ecstatic to see him a warm and beautiful smile lighting up her face, making the room seem that much brighter.

"Who are you young lady and how did you get in here?" Albus asked looking at her in surprise. Well Barty could sympathize with that. He hadn't thought she existed.

"I finally track _'isself _after thirty-seven years of searchin' every where and when I thought he might be. Shoulda just stuck wit' London." She said a poorer London accent coming through, as if she had lived through tough times there. Wait. THIRTY-SEVEN YEARS?! She looked no older than he saw her in his dreams. "'m Rose Tyler, I work for Torchwood." She introduced herself and those words made him wince. His dreams had featured a Torchwood. Where The Doctor had lost her and had felt both of his hearts breaking into trillions of pieces. Or was that just _a_ way that it had happened? Honestly he wasn't too sure. "But please I need to speak wit' him for a bit. Here...I was told to give this to the 'ead of the school I'd find who I was lookin' for by a strange man." She said handing over two letters to Albus._  
_

"I would ask how it is one so young looking can be truthful in her words of how long you've been searching for him, but I figure this will give me the answers I seek." Albus said in a curious tone and looked to Severus. "Let her speak with him."

"But sir, he's a murderer. He simply _cannot_ be trusted around her." Severus said imploringly when Rose spoke again.

"I know he musta done some 'orrible things, but I promise he wasn't himself. I trust him with my life." Rose said and he had a feeling that if Severus didn't let go soon, she'd really give him a slap. He had a feeling that whatever a Tyler wanted, a Tyler got and may those standing in their way beware. "In fact, I bet that if any harm came to me, he'd have as many ways for you to suffer as there are stars in the sky." Her words and faith in him made a warmth circle around his body that he himself had never felt, but The Doctor, just a figment of his imagination, had.

"Weeeellll, I wouldn't go as far to say that. Too many stars I'm afraid." Barty said almost automatically having no idea where The Doctor's voice had come from, or how he had conjured it, but by the way Rose Tyler was beaming at him, he had a feeling he just did something spectacularly right, and made him want to use that tone more often. She came further into the room and he was once more backed into the chair, but this time out of pure worry that she would see the atrocious sins he had done and label him monster. If she did that, there would be no real reason for him to continue living. For to lose that faith and...love...he could see in those eyes he knew he adored, even if he wasn't The Doctor would be to destroy him.

"You..are one hard man to find Doctor." She states as she stares into his eyes, making him feel at home as he gazed right back into hers. "And you are in there...somewhere." She said touching his temples and that touch, that simple little touch on his skin, made pleasure shoot through his body at the contact.

"The man you seek is nothing more than a dream." She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"This maybe a different place than what 'm used to but don' lie to me mister. This place is filled with _magic_ to use these people's language. So I know that you know that these 'dreams' mean something." She said smiling with a bit of tongue poking out of the corner of her lips and he knew he was done for, not that he was confused on that. He had been done for since he started dreaming about her as a lad. Her eyes filled with a teasing glint. "Leather? Really? I thought this you got over that." She said placing a hand on the leather jacket he wore making his heart race and her eyes seeking his. "I need you to come back to me Doctor. My Doctor. The universe is in turmoil on The Doctor's absence and needs him. Please remember." She implored him. Barty wanted more than ever to be this character, the man that she loved. To be worthy of such a pure thing like her loving such a war scarred and man full of sin that he was. War scarred? Oh, yes. The Time War.

"Weelll, that depends on what's to remember. If you're asking me to remember you Rose Tyler, there's nothing on this blue and green planet that can ever make me forget my pink and yellow human." Barty said once more in The Doctor's tone honestly meaning his words. "Or even the fact that you had your face stolen and I would have torn this planet bit by bit just to make sure you got it back. Or even that one time where we had to hop for our lives. Or even the very first time we met. I said 'run' and we've been doing so ever since." She beamed up at him.

"You met Merlin? How can such a one as you have met someone that existed so many millennial ago?" Albus asked flabbergasted. She grinned that tongue touched grin of hers.

"Did I fail to mention that my friend The Doctor has a space and time machine called-" Rose began.

"The TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, she's a beautiful mark 40 TARDIS, already a museum piece when I met her the first time. Did I ever tell you that I borrowed her Rose Tyler?" Barty finished with a mad grin that was ten times more different than his normal mad grins. This one said _I'm sharing an inside joke with someone that understands_ grin that he never before wore in this life. "Explains why you can search for me for thirty-seven years and not age. Weeelll it's either that or some residual effects of Bad Wolf still live in you making you age slower...which I seriously hope is the case." Rassilon did he have a gob. Well, it seemed to fit. He could talk for all of England apparently. Rose gave him a hug, and he stood from the chair swinging his pink and yellow human, who might not be human around. Then he looked fearful as he stares into her hazel eyes. "I killed so many people Rose. And I did it with glee. I even took an oath to a crazy man." She laughs making his hearts float with hope.

"It just wouldn't be you if ya didn't make friends with a psychopath." And he supposed she had him there. After all, he did have an old best friend who called himself The Master who was a psychopath. He could remember with clarity what had happened to make him forget his entire life and create not only a whole new life, but made him able to fit with the one he was in Spuaobos, a planet just after Martha had left him at the year 5743, where a strong race of telepathic individuals could and had erased his memories behind a solid block and had sent him somewhere he could fit in nicely. It was only superb good luck that he had landed on Earth. In London. And helped him 'create' thirty-seven years of his life, even going so far as to have him be close with a psychopath. He reached out glad that Rose Tyler had been able to find him. For if he had left Hogwarts for Azkaban, he would have never been able to retrieve his Time Lord status or his memories, still thinking them as dreams.

"I do believe I owe you something." The Doctor said holding Rose close to his body forgetting completely that they had an audience. "Rose Tyler, I love you." He wouldn't waste the time he had now. No more. He would travel in the TARDIS with his fantastic, Molto bene companion Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, the stuff of Legends, Bad Wolf, and the girl who owned the hearts of the last Time Lord in her hands traveling the stars and saving lives. Just. As. It. Should. Be.

* * *

And that's my one-shot of how I felt that fan fic really should have gone because the whole fob watch thing was a bit repetitive especially since Martha had to deal with that. I made a 'he has to remember his life or the universe is doomed' thing. Just as overly done maybe, but I felt was a little better as The Doctor took over naturally and not just suddenly as he had in that fic. So thank you Haely Potter for the inspiration. I hope you enjoyed Amnesiac. I will get started on _Bowties Are Cool_ as I watch the Time of the Angels episode again.


End file.
